Experiencias prohibidas
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: los recuerdos de aquello que aprendió a su lado siguen bien presentes y mas ahora que ella piensa regresar.
1. Todavía lo recuerdo

**Nombre:** Experiencias prohibidas

**Pareja:** Shikamaru x Temari

**Serie:** Naruto

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Capítulos:** 10

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Experiencias Prohibidas**

_(Shikamaru x Temari)_

**Capitulo 1: Todavía lo recuerdo**

Había caído la tarde en la cuidad de Konoha, un chico con las manos en los bolsillos paseaba por una de las calles del centro intentando aclarar su mente, ciertamente no lo conseguía, ¿Por qué?, era simple, cierta persona le había informado la llegada de una vieja compañera de la escuela, no lo podía creer, todo aquello le había revuelto las ideas, el chico se sentó en una banca cerca de un parque, recordaba bien ese lugar, se canso de contar todas las veces que estuvo ahí, aquel parque le hacía recordar aquella época, la adolescencia, aquella que lo había marcado para siempre pues si no hubiera sido por aquella chica ahora a sus ahora 19 años no sabría lo que, bueno, tal vez nunca hubiera intentado o se hubiera arriesgado a hacerlo y aunque por alguna razón ella le había destrozado el corazón aun no podía olvidarse de ella.

Flash back.

No era un día como cualquiera en la pequeña ciudad de Konoha y el joven Shikamaru Nara se preparaba para salir a la escuela, este era su primer día y estaba nervioso, Shikamaru era un muchacho distinto a los otros y no solo porque siempre sacaba buenas notas sino porque a comparación de sus compañeros el era bastante maduro para su edad, lo bastante como para no hacer lo que para muchos a esa edad era normal, a pesar de tener varios amigos el Nara parecía estar siempre distante, el mejor de ellos, Chouji Akimichi quien ya de camino al instituto le platicaba al chico como se la había pasado en las vacaciones.

El timbre anunciaba en inicio de clases en la secundaria de Konoha, presentándose en cada clase frente a ellos estaban los maestros quienes aparentaban que el año sería bastante pesado, todo normal como en otros cursos, siempre era lo mismo.

―Vaya que pesado fue este día y eso que apenas es el primero, no quiero imaginarme como serán los demás, necesito otras vacaciones―se quejaba a más no poder su mejor amigo

―No seas exagerado Chouji si nos hemos pasado el día escuchando a los profesores, quéjate cuando comiencen a dejarnos tareas

―tienes razón―suspiro―esto será realmente horrible

Los chicos detuvieron el paso, no muy lejos de ellos una pelea, discusión hasta ese momento tenía lugar, chicos de tercer grado, como no imaginarlo, buscando problemas el primer día, 4 chicos y una chica, todo un caos por venir.

―oigan ustedes ¿Qué creen que hacen? ―pregunto acercándose el Nara quien parecía muy decidido, era extraño en él, normalmente el evitaba ese tipo de situaciones

―Shikamaru no espera ellos…―intento detenerlo su amigo pero su intento fue inútil

― ¿Y quién te crees tú para venirnos a preguntar eso―hablo el más alto de todos―¿Quién eres tu niño?, bueno no importa, supongo que si tanto quieres defender este chico no te importara tomar su lugar

Era lógico que eso pasara, él lo sabía pero por alguna razón no le importo

―déjenlo en paz―se escucho tras ellos― ¿No creen que ya fue suficiente?, paren de jugar y ya váyanse, dejen a los niños en paz

―te veremos después niño―dijo con molestia otro de aquellos chicos

Un pequeño silencio en lo que los chicos seguían el camino, el atacado tan solo se echo a correr, vamos, ni que fuera para tanto, el rostro del Nara mostraba algo distinto al agradecimiento, parecía estar molesto.

―no tenias por que hacer eso, estaba todo controlado―se quejo sin mirarla directamente

― ¿Todo controlado?, niño iban a golpearte―respondió aun sin creer que no le diera las gracias

―no me digas niño, yo no necesito que una mujer me defienda―alego mientras su amigo intentaba calmarle―yo no te pedí que lo hicieras así que no esperes nada a cambio

―bueno eso me pasa por intentar ayudar a la gente, haz lo que quieras

Fin del flash back.

Suspiro y se levanto, un pequeño incidente en donde su mirada se había fijado en ella, tan solo un momento, algo sin importancia, tan solo en un instante, lentamente siguió su camino, el recordar siempre ayuda pero esta vez fue inconscientemente, llego a las afueras de la secundaria donde entro a dar un pequeño paseo, no le haría mal revivir un poco mas aquellas viejas anécdotas.

―Hola Shikamaru que gusto volver a verte―le saludaba amablemente una voz conocida

―igualmente profesor―respondió dándose la vuelta― ¿Cómo ha estado?

Como olvidar a su profesor de física, Asuma Sarutobi, sin saber exactamente cuándo él se había convertido en uno más, sí, en uno más de aquellos que siempre le aconsejaron, aquellos que siempre estuvieron a su lado, aquellos que a pulso se ganaron su confianza.

―yo he estado muy bien, parece que tu también lo has estado pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

―supongo que reviviendo viejos recuerdos―se rasco levemente la cabeza―es algo complicado sabe

―supe que entraste a una muy buena universidad ¿Cómo vas con eso? ―intento cambiar un poco de tema, él sabía bien como tratar al Nara

―me va bastante bien ―sonrió―la universidad es algo pesada pero me va bien

―es el precio de ser tan inteligente―complemento aun sonriendo aquel hombre

―Sí, eso parece

Flash back

Unos meses habían pasado ya, todo bien, normal se podría decir, el Nara se disponía a entrar a clase de educación física y es que aunque el esfuerzo de cualquier tipo le parecía tan problemático el chico estaba advertido por su madre quien le exigía excelentes calificaciones,

―vaya que esto es aburrido―decía mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo al patio cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguna discusión cercana

Alzo la mirada para toparse con aquella chica, era ella eso no había duda, discutía con otra chica, intento acercarse pero los gritos de su compañero anunciándole que era tarde le interrumpieron haciendo que solo pudiera brindarle una mirada antes de dar la vuelta

― ¿A dónde ibas? ―pregunto ya estando cerca

―Una pelea de chicas en los pasillos de tercer grado―hablo sin mucho interés mientras comenzaba a correr las 10 vueltas obligatorias

― ¿Quién contra quien? ―le siguió Chouji

― ¿Recuerdas a esa chica del primer día?, la que nos ayudo con esos chicos fuera del colegio

―por supuesto que la recuerdo, fuiste muy grosero con ella

―lo sé pero no necesitaba que una chica me defendiera

―si como sea ¿Por qué está peleando? ―preguntaba curioso mientras intentaba voltear hacia arriba por si veía algo

―no lo sé yo tan solo escuche gritos así que no me entere―miraba fijamente el camino

―vaya es una lástima―se detuvo por un momento pero pronto siguió corriendo―ella es una chica muy linda como para que se pase todo el curso en la dirección o peor aun en el hospital

―no lo creo―sonrió―se ve que tiene carácter, yo me preocuparía más bien por la otra chica

La clase termino entre risas, los chicos debían ir al laboratorio, en esta ocasión tocaba física materia que al Nara no le molestaba en lo absoluto

―Shikamaru quería pedirte un favor―decía el profesor mientras platicaba con el Nara cerca de su escritorio―en unos días comenzare a dar un curso de regularización de esta materia y quería pedir tu ayuda en ellos después de clases, será en el laboratorio de química, tan solo serán 2 horas

―muchas gracias profesor pero yo…

―no me digas ahora, piénsatelo bien y me lo dices en el receso ¿Está bien?, bien puedes ir a tu lugar

Sería difícil decirle no pero ya tenía demasiado con sus clases como para preocuparse por las de los demás, las horas pasaron como siempre lentas, el timbre que anunciaba la hora de receso, se dirigió a paso lento hacia el dichoso laboratorio como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos, entro pero al parecer no había nadie, se entretuvo un poco mirando por un microscopio que se encontraba en la mesa

―Shikamaru que bueno que bienes pero permíteme un momento debo arreglar un asunto―decía mientras entraba al salón acompañado por aquella chica rubia

―vaya que tienes problemas―interrumpió al silencio mientras el profesor iba por unos papeles

―eres todo un observador

― ¿Puedo saber quien gano? ―pregunto riéndose un poco ante la mirada fija de la chica

―puedes preguntarle a ella, aun sigue en la enfermería―respondió como si no le importara

Era más que claro quién lo había hecho y el meterse en problemas parecía no importar mucho, suponía que se lo había ganado aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver.

―bien jovencita según el director estarás castigada por 3 semanas, limpiaras este laboratorio después de clases durante ese tiempo, yo impartiré un curso aquí así que te vigilare

―está bien―suspiro con resignación― ¿Puedo irme ya?

―si pero recuerda que tu castigo comienza el lunes no quiero que…

La chica salió del aula dejando hablar solo al profesor provocando que el Nara tan solo sonriera

―perdón por eso Shikamaru, bien dime ¿Qué decidiste?-dijo tomando asiento

― ¿Cuándo empezamos? ― pregunto entusiasmado el Nara

Un tanto extraño pero así comenzaría, ¿Había sido buena idea?, y aunque ya no había marcha atrás eso era lo único que rondaba la mente del Nara, sin duda tendría tiempo, tiempo para encontrar aquella respuesta.

Continuara…


	2. Una extraña amistad

**Capitulo 2: Una extraña amistad **

― ¿Y qué ha pasado en tu vida?, anda cuéntame―habló de repente mientras entraban al salón

―pues lo normal―tomó asiento―la escuela y ayudando a mi padre en el trabajo, ¿Usted que ha hecho en estos años?

―aun sigo dando clases

― ¿Sigue dando aquellos cursos de regularización? ―pregunto el Nara interrumpiéndolo

―aun los imparto aunque cada año el estudiante que me ayuda es cada vez más malo―rio divertido

El Nara sonrío un poco pues recordaba bien lo que vivió en esos cursos

Flash back

Las clases habían terminado pero no para el Nara quien se dirigía al laboratorio de química, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué si era un día bastante lindo tenía que pasarlo en la escuela?, preguntas como esas nublaban la cabeza del chico en su camino al dichoso curso.

―mira nada mas ¿A quién tenemos aquí? A la problemática cumpliendo su castigo―decía burlón al ver que tan solo ellos dos estaban en el aula

―muy gracioso―se quejo volteando a verlo dejando de lado los tubos de ensayo que se disponía a limpiar― ¿Qué haces aquí niño?

―tengo nombre, no me gusta que me digan niño, soy Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru

―pues en ese caso yo también tengo nombre, soy Temari―habló cruzándose de brazos

― ¿Y de verdad piensas que voy a recordarlo?

―si es así ¿Por qué tendría que recordar el tuyo? ―sonrió de lado―no me parece justo

―Shikamaru que bueno que llegaste temprano―interrumpió el profesor entrando al laboratorio con unos documentos en la mano―en un momento más llegaran los alumnos

― ¿y en cuanto lleguen me puedo ir?

―por supuesto que no―respondió Asuma mirándola de reojo

―pero ¿Por qué no?-se quejo la rubia alzando la voz

―no dejan salir a los alumnos hasta una hora ya determinada así que te quedaras en este salón hasta que se llegue esa hora

― ¿Y no podría quedarme en la dirección o algo así?, ya es suficiente con las aburridas clases obligatorias como para todavía escuchar esta―alegaba con el mismo tono, la chica no cambiaba ni un poco al discutir con un alumno a un profesor, algunos podrían llamarla todo un caso

―he dicho que se va a quedar aquí hasta que yo le diga ¿Lo entendió o quiere que se lo repita?

― ¿Entendiste o que te lo repita?-se burlo el Nara ante el enojo de la Sabaku

―véalo por el lado bueno señorita puede que usted también se regularice en este curso y si no pues ya lo aprendió bien ¿No cree?

La clase comenzaba y poco faltaba para que la rubia muriera de aburrimiento, el Nara la observaba de vez en cuando para ver sus divertidos gestos y en algunos momentos se intercambiaban algunas señas o algunas risas que eran interrumpidas por el profesor que les pedía una y otra vez silencio pero sin importar que aburrido fuera lo que decía el profesor lo único que mantenía viva a aquella rubia era la presencia de aquel chico.

―bueno jóvenes ya pueden retirarse―anunciaba el profesor mientras borraba el pizarrón

―al fin―grito aliviada la chica

―menos usted señorita

― ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice ahora?-cuestionaba ante la risa del chico

―debo darle esto al director, es la prueba de que usted estuvo aquí, cuando él lo selle ya se puede retirar, le aseguro que no serán más de 10 minutos, quédese aquí―decía mientras caminaba a la puerta

―haber si así se te quita esa manía tuya de meterte en problemas

―tampoco es que los tenga todo el tiempo pero no pensaba dejarme ¿O tu lo hubieras hecho?  
―por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho, el defenderse no es malo, lo malo es que te cachen

―exactamente―sonrió la rubia―ya me estas cayendo mejor niño

―ya te he dicho que no me llames niño―se quejo el Nara recargándose en una de las mesas

―si lo sé pero si tu no recuerdas el mío ¿Por qué tengo yo que recordar el tuyo?

El moreno soltó una pequeña risa que contagio a la chica.

―vaya que eres raro―suspiro― ¿Cómo es que puedes recordar todas esas formulas pero no puedes recordar mi nombre?

―no me vengas con esas cosas porque tú no eres muy normal que digamos―se quejo el Nara

Los chicos parecían platicar de lo mejor pero nuevamente el profesor arruinaba el momento con su presencia, así siguieron por unas semanas, una extraña amistad comenzó a crecer entre los chicos, muy a su manera pero amistad al fin y al cabo.

Eran las 6:45 de la mañana y el Nara se disponía a ir a la escuela, así comenzaba otro de esos aburridos días.

―Hola niño―saludo alegremente la rubia acercándose a él― ¿Cómo estás?

―se ve que jamás me vas a decir por mi nombre ¿Verdad?

―no te diré por tu nombre hasta que tú no me llames por el mío―el Nara sonrío―oye ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer en la escuela?

―estudiar supongo―respondió el moreno algo indiferente- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―pues pensé que podríamos ir a otro lugar ¿Te gusta la idea?

― ¿Otro lugar? ―el chico parecía algo confundido con aquella propuesta

―no malinterpretes―le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro―pensé que podríamos dar un paseo o algo así, no tengas miedo, no te secuestrare o algo así

― ¿Segura que no pasara nada? ―preguntaba preocupado el moreno

―tu confía en mí―le sonrió―conozco un lugar muy lindo, ven sígueme

Saltarse clases era algo que no le gustaba al Nara y el término "Irse de pinta" era aún desconocido por él.

―tranquilo ya te dije que no pasara nada―trataba la rubia de calmar un poco los nervios del chico

―eso intento, es la primera vez que hago esto y tu sabes estoy preocupado

―lo sé, se ve que eres un niño bueno, siempre sacando buenas notas, el ejemplo en conducta

―si bueno―sonrió―supongo que tengo que hacerlo, en mi casa son muy estrictos, quieren que yo sea alguien en un futuro y para ello debo tener buenas calificaciones, ser un alumno ejemplar aunque en muchas veces quisiera no hacerles mucho caso

―aunque no me creas yo también soy una buena estudiante―comenzó a narrar la rubia―a veces es bueno no tomarse muy enserio la escuela, en ocasiones es bueno darse un tiempo de diversión, salir, conocer gente, estar con amigos, todo ese tipo de cosas, si no descuidas los estudios yo creo que de vez en cuando mereces algo como eso ¿No crees?

―supongo pero cuando uno se acostumbra una rutina, a no hacer cosas malas a veces es difícil

― ¿Tienes hermanos? ―pregunto la rubia para cambiar de tema

―soy hijo único ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

―2, soy la mayor, mi hermano Kankuro y Gaara, van en segundo y primer grado, es todo un lio con ellos

― ¿Enserio?, siempre quise tener un hermano apuesto a que tú quisieras ser hija única

―me has leído la mente―lo abrazo de manera amistosa―oye ¿Te gustan los juegos mecánicos?

―no son mis favoritos ¿Por qué?

―porque tendrás que hacer una excepción, anda ven

"No es miedo es precaución", siempre lo había dicho para librarse de esos juegos del mal pero el gran Shikamaru Nara no lo haría frente a una chica y menos frente a ella, no permitiría que pensara que tenía miedo ¿Qué pensaría después de eso?

―oye espera―decía mientras era arrastrado por la chica hacía aquel juego―¿No crees que es algo peligroso?, además ¿En donde dejaremos las mochilas? Apuesto a que no pensaste en eso

―deja de poner excusas Shikamaru, no te portes como un niño, es solo un juego

―lo sé pero…―intento seguir hablando pero el moreno fue interrumpido

―pero nada acompáñame No dejaras que me suba sola ¿O sí?

Por alguna razón el chico no podía negarse, no tenía mucha experiencia con ese tipo de cosas pero le gustaba mucho su compañía, podía estar "loca" y todo eso pero pasar tiempo a su lado era algo que disfrutaba, era una muy buena amiga.

―vez, te dije que no pasaría nada malo―decía mientras tomaba su mochila del suelo

―si claro―respondió el moreno con un casi infarto encima― ¿Por qué no eres como las otras chicas y me llevas a ver aparadores o algo así?

―lo haría pero es muy aburrido aunque si quieres ir tan solo tenías que decirlo―respondía divertida

―y esa es la razón por la cual no me caes bien

―hay pero que cosas dices si tu me amas―decía de broma la chica―pero bueno ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?, es temprano así que tu dime ¿A dónde vamos?

¿Cómo no perder la noción del tiempo cuando uno esta tan entretenido?, se hacía tarde y los chicos debían regresar a tiempo para pedir las notas, no hay nada peor que eso para arruinarte un gran día

―nunca pensé que diría algo como esto pero…me la pase muy bien―comentaba de camino a la escuela el Nara, siempre con las manos en los bolsillos

―es curioso pero yo también me divertí, bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde ¿Está bien?

Un adiós con la mano que terminaba con esa primera experiencia, le costaba admitirlo pero Temari definitivamente era distinta a las demás, era inteligente, divertida y bonita, algo muy difícil de encontrar.

Continuara…


	3. ¿Quien es ella?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quién es ella? **

―te gustaban mucho esos cursos ¿No?

― ¿Por qué lo dice? ―pregunto el Nara algo confundido

―los profesores no somos tontos, nosotros vemos todo lo que pasa en el salón de clases y yo sé de que hablo cuando digo que te gustaban

―supongo que ante usted no puedo negarlo―sonrío

―claro que solo hablamos del primer grado

Shikamaru se quedo callado mirando al suelo, era verdad, aquel chico había pasado sus 3 años de secundaria dando aquellos cursos pero solo en primer grado lo disfruto…gracias a ella.

Flash Back

―oye Shikamaru―gritaba su amigo Chouji intentando alcanzarlo por los pasillos de la escuela― ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

―tuve algo que hacer―mintió mientras seguía su camino

―si bueno yo se que lo que hiciste ayer fue más importante

― ¿De qué me hablas? ―pregunto confundido el moreno mientras se detenía un poco

―pues digamos que ayer te vi muy cerca de la escuela con alguien

― ¿A si? ―intentaba disimular pero ante los ojos de su amigo las mentiras no eran su fuerte

―sí, vaya que te lo tenias bien escondido―decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda― ¿Desde cuándo salen juntos?

―nosotros no estamos saliendo Chouji, estas malinterpretando todo

―no te quieras hacer el loco, yo los vi cuando se fueron

―fue algo que se dio ¿Si?, yo venía hacia la escuela cuando me la encontré y bueno pues quedamos

―pues finjamos que te creo―se recargo en la pared―mejor cuéntame ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Qué paso?

―fuimos a caminar por ahí y luego a un parque de diversiones, algo tranquilo, la verdad es que estaba nervioso

Aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para que las clases comenzaran, la primera hora seria todo un fastidio, la historia siempre ha sido aburrida.

―pues que suerte tuvieron al no cacharlos

―por supuesto que no fue suerte, yo sé bien lo que hago ¿No es verdad Shikamaru? ―interrumpió la rubia aquella conversación

―por supuesto―sonrío el Nara―pero bueno Chouji para ya de hacer preguntas y vámonos a clase

―de acuerdo mamá―se quejo el mencionado―te espero en el salón, no te tardes

―tu amigo es algo…

―chismoso, si lo sé―se río―pero tranquila nada más es entre él y yo

―tan solo espero que no estén hablando cosas malas de mí―advirtió la chica

―no te preocupes, yo jamás haría algo como eso, por sobre todas las cosas soy un caballero

― ¿Cuáles cosas? ―pregunto divertida

― ¿Vez? Tu si te pasas

―tranquilo, sabes que estoy jugando bueno nos vemos en la tarde ¿Está bien? Anda cuídate

La clases pasaban tranquilas, la hora de deportes como cada jueves era en el patio, curiosamente en aquella ocasión otro grupo invadía la cancha de futbol

―y ellos ¿Quiénes son? ―preguntaban la mayoría de los alumnos de esa clase

―a ver jóvenes―anunciaba el profesor―en esta ocasión tendremos que compartir el espacio con los chicos del grupo E, solo será por esta vez así que esta clase pueden tomarla libre después de correr las 10 vueltas ¿De acuerdo?, bien pues entonces vamos, comiencen

Después de darle unas cuantas vueltas a la pista los alumnos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran hasta que se terminara la hora, el Nara y su amigo decidieron sentarse en una barda al otro lado del patio en donde tenían vista hacia el frente al taller de costura en donde se encontraban unas alumnas del otro grupo de primero

―entonces como te decía tan solo tienes que aprenderte esa parte para la exposición y…oye, oye ¿Me estas escuchando?, hey Chouji te estoy hablando

― ¿Ya viste lo lindas que están las chicas de enfrente?

―si ya las vi ahora concéntrate―intentaba razonar el moreno

Si había algo que podía hacer perder la cabeza a su joven amigo eran las chicas y no es que a él no le gustaran pero su amigo sí que tenía un problema

―además, parece que tienes una admiradora, ¿Ya viste como te mira esa chica?, la del medio

―bueno tú estás loco ¿Verdad? ―se quejo el Nara

― ¿Qué acaso no quieres tener una novia?

―por el momento no, eso es algo muy problemático sabes yo…

―eso pasa porque siempre estas de malas―interrumpió su amigo―mira para que veas lo buen amigo que soy te ayudare con esto

― ¿Ayudarme? Pero si nadie te pidió ayuda―se quejo el moreno

―vamos a saludarlas―se levanto de golpe

―no espera ¿Qué haces?, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes llegar y solamente saludar si no las conoces

―Shikamaru, Shikamaru ¿Cómo piensas que se hacen amigos entonces?, deja de ser un llorón y acompáñame―lo jalaba del brazo

Al Nara no le quedo otra opción más que acompañarlo, cuando a ese chico se le metía una idea en la cabeza era muy difícil quitársela, de cualquier modo el Nara solo cumpliría con algo, saludar.

―Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?, mi nombre es Chouji y el es mi amigo Shikamaru

―Hola―se limito a decir ante la situación

―mucho gusto―respondió una de aquellas chicas―yo soy Ino y ellas son mis amigas Sakura y Hinata

―el gusto es todo nuestro y ¿Por qué están aquí abajo? ¿No tenían clase?

―No teníamos profesor entonces nos dijeron que podíamos estar aquí durante la hora―respondió una peli rosa―pero debemos entregar este trabajo en dirección así que…

―podemos acompañarlas si quieren―habló rápidamente el chico

― ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias, ¿Vienes Ino?

―prefiero quedarme, ¿Puedes entregar también el mío?

―claro―tomo el cuaderno otra de las chicas― ¿Tu vendrás con nosotros? ―pregunto mirando a Shikamaru

―no, me quedare con ella, vayan ustedes―sonrió aunque sabía que no debió de haber dicho eso

Conocer a otras personas no era malo pero cuando estas no paran de hablar de cosas sin mucho sentido la cosa cambiaba, para su mala suerte esta chica rubia parecía ser ese tipo de persona, el toque de la campana interrumpió la tan interesante conversación, todos esperaban con ansia el sonido del timbre anunciando el fin de las clases, el día siguiente era libre y un fin de semana largo que todos ya querían comenzar, por desgracio o por fortuna al Nara aún le quedaban 2 horas en el colegio, no le martirizaba esa idea ya que…bueno se la pasaba bien.

― ¿Dónde rayos esta el profesor? ―se quejaba la rubia mientras se hacía para atrás con la silla

―deja de hacer eso mujer que te vas a caer―advertía el moreno quien estaba sentado a su lado

―tranquila mamá―dijo divertida

―es raro ver que estas impaciente por comenzar la clase ¿Ahora qué te dio o que paso?

―de verdad que nadie te entiende Shikamaru, si no quiero estudiar estoy mal y si quiero estoy mal, decídete de una vez―alegaba ante la simple sonrisa del chico

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el profesor se recargo en la puerta mientras revisaba unos papeles

―señores les tengo una mala noticia―comenzó a hablar―me acaban de informar que tengo que asistir a una junta, hice lo que pude pero según el director un profesor debe estar a cargo de la clase y por esa razón este día no habrá curso pero los veo el lunes sin falta ¿Entendido?, de acuerdo pueden retirarse

Después de un descarado festejo todos salieron del aula, que mejor manera de comenzar un fin de semana que ese.

―oye Shikamaru―grito la rubia antes de alcanzarlo― ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

―aun no lo sé―suspiro―supongo que nada ¿Por qué?

―bueno pues estaba pensando que quizás quieras salir a pasear un rato ¿Qué te parece?

― ¿Me estas invitando a salir? ―pregunto sonriendo el moreno

―por supuesto que no, ya quisieras―decía divertida la Sabaku― y ¿Entonces ¿Qué dices?

―de acuerdo―sonrió un poco nervioso el chico

―perfecto entonces te veo mañana a las 4 en el parque ¿Está bien?

El chico asintió, ¿Lo habían invitado a salir?, no tan solo era…un paseo de amigos, sí, eso mismo, porque eso era ¿Verdad?

Continuara…


End file.
